Sick Day
by Strawberri009
Summary: Reborn gave Tsuna another ridiculous request. Or so, Tsuna thought at first but he'd never thought taking care of Hibari would end in his favor :) 1827. Slash. Please read and review. Might have some slight OOC.


**Heeey :)**

**It's been a while since my last story. Things happened then, POOF! No more inspiration. So here's a little trial story, I'm not really sure if it will be good though. This one's a trial only okay? So you might not like it. I'm currently trying to get past my writer's block. I'm sorry. =( **

**But I do hope you like it =)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Nor any of its character.**_

* * *

"HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked, jumping off the bed. Coincidentally, the bed had a large dent that probably came from Reborn.

"Oy Tsuna, you've got work to do." Reborn said, blowing the invisible dusts from Leon, who was currently a big hammer.

"Wha- what work?" Tsuna asked looking confused. Reborn kicked him out of the room.

"Just get ready!" Reborn ordered. Tsuna sighed, already used to the baby hitman's ridiculous requests (cough orders cough). He did what he was told and finished in record time, not wanting to incur more punishment from the sadist baby.

"What work?" Tsuna repeated his earlier question. Reborn ignored him in favor of getting food from his and Lambo's plate.

"MAMAAAN! NO MORE EGGS!" The cow child bawled, throwing a tantrum. He sniffed and clenched his fist. "TOL-LE-R-RATE!"

Too late. The kid already took out a grenade and was about to pull off the pin.

"Maa Maa, Lambo-kun. Here's more eggs." Nana said, smiling and putting another plate of eggs in front of Lambo. Lambo grinned and threw the grenade across the room. No worries, the pin is still safely in the grenade. Tsuna sighed in relief and clutched his chest, his question forgotten.

"THANK YOU, MAMAN!" Lambo cheerfully yelled, already stuffing his face with the newly cooked food.

"Oy, Dame-Tsuna. Don't forget, you still have work to do. Come on." Reborn ordered after whacking Tsuna on the head to get his attention. Tsuna groaned in pain, rubbing the pained area.

"Reborn, that hurt!" He complained. Reborn ignored him and dragged him outside, yelling goodbye to Nana. They stopped outside of the house and Tsuna got kicked by Reborn.

"Go to Namichu and give this to Hibari." Reborn said, throwing a paper bag to Tsuna who caught it with an 'oomph'. Tsuna paled.

"H-HI-HIBARI-SAN!? No way! I'll get killed!" Tsuna protested. Leon turned to gun and Reborn pointed it to Tsuna.

"Do it or I'll be the one to kill you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn threatened. Tsuna squealed his usual 'HIE'. Reborn remained pointing the gun at Tsuna. Tsuna paled more.

"No Dying Will Bullets anymore please, Reborn! I can't go meeting Hibari-san in boxers!" Tsuna yelled in horror. Reborn smirked.

"Then better start running and getting out of my sight before I reach 10." Reborn warned. Tsuna paled further, looking as white as snow. He got up and immediately ran, not forgetting to take the paper bag with him. Reborn continued smirking before following Tsuna through one of his secret tunnels.

* * *

After running for the past 10 mins, Tsuna finally reached the school. He panted heavily and leaned at the gate. Once he can breathe again, he started walking to the reception room. He finds it odd not seeing the disciplinary committee roaming around like when its school days.

He took a deep breath when he reached the door of the reception room. He was about to knock but stopped when a thought ran through his head.

'_Whose wrath can he take more?—Oh, who is he kidding! Both of them are merciless, no one's a safe bet. At least, I did, somehow, want to see Hibari-san.' _It was summer break and he hadn't seen the prefect since the break started. He gathered some courage and knocked two times on the door.

He waited for a response from the prefect and when he didn't get any after a whole five minutes, he started worrying. Reborn wouldn't tell him to go here at Namichu if this wasn't where Hibari was.

He knocked again and waited for five more minutes. He heard coughing inside after he knocked. He opened the door slightly. "H-Hibari-san?"

Hibari turned to the door, still coughing slightly. He glared weakly at Tsuna. "Go away, _cough_, or I, _cough,_ I'll bite, _cough,_bite you to d-, _cough,_ to death!"

Tsuna frowned, shaking his head. He stared at the prefect, seeing his flushed face and sweaty body as well as the tissues scattered on the coffee table. He may be scared of the prefect but he wants to help him. "I can't Hibari-san. You're sick, I just can't leave you alone."

"Go away. I'm… not sick!" Hibari protested, coughing harder after. Tsuna entered the room, closing the door behind him, and went to sit beside the sick prefect. He felt Hibari's temperature and decided that Hibari also had fever.

"Hibari-san, you are sick. I know you don't anyone to see you like this but you need to have someone to take care of you." Tsuna explained, concern and worry evident in his tone. He wasn't used to seeing Hibari weak like this and it scares him. The only time he was like this was probably the 'Sakura-kura' disease.

"No!" Hibari objected. "I don't need anyone here! Just go away!" Hibari laid down and turned to back of the couch. Tsuna sighed.

"Hibari-san…" He mumbled. He looked at the already half-asleep prefect and decided to look at the paper bag Reborn gave him. The paper bag contained medicines and some food like soup; there was also some bottled water and a few of Tsuna's clothes. This confused Tsuna; the meds, food and water, he understood but the clothes was confusing.

He shrugged and put the bag aside, taking the needed meds, food and water from it. He stayed where he was so that he won't wake the sleeping prefect beside him.

Hibari woke up half an hour later, coughing hard. Tsuna was alert and was immediately by Hibari's side, patting Hibari's back. After Hibari's coughing episode, Tsuna gave him some water for his hoarse throat.

"Why are you still here? I told you to go away!" Hibari demanded, glaring at Tsuna. Tsuna cringed but stayed firm.

"I told you, Hibari-san. I just can't leave you alone while you're sick." Tsuna replied, shrinking down from the glare the prefect was giving him. Tsuna saw that Hibari's face was still flushed and remembered the meds. "Hibari-san, please eat this soup so that you can drink some medicine."

Hibari ignored him in favor or settling down the couch again. Tsuna frowned in concern.

"Hibari-san, please?" He pleaded. He continued pleading for the next minutes until Hibari had enough.

"FINE! Just stop it and go away." Hibari demanded. Tsuna smiled slightly, nodding. He gave the soup to Hibari, careful to not spill it on Hibari's clothes. He noticed that Hibari's hands were shaking but didn't comment on it; he didn't think Hibari will appreciate it. Hibari was able to hold the bowl but couldn't hold the spoon long enough. After a few tries, Tsuna finally had enough and took the soup from Hibari's hands.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san but you need to eat now so that you can rest immediately." Tsuna apologized. Hibari tensed but nodded. Tsuna fed him slowly, without talking, not wanting to add more to Hibari's embarrassment. When they were done, Tsuna just gave him the medicines and water. Hibari just took it without protest. "You can rest now Hibari-san. I'll just clean here."

Hibari laid down, still tense. Tsuna pick up the trashes and went out of the room to throw it out. Hibari relaxed slightly and was able to sleep. When Tsuna arrived, he smiled at Hibari's form and sat on the arm chair quietly.

Both of them woke up about 8 hours later. Hibari was looking a little better and was coughing less. He also woke up normally, without a coughing episode. Tsuna immediately helped Hibari sat up on the couch and gave him some water.

"How do you feel, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked after Hibari was done drinking.

"I'm fine." Hibari said. Tsuna nodded before gving Hibari some food. Hibari was now able to hold it and eat.

Tsuna and Hibari stayed the night and the next day in the reception room with Tsuna buying foods outside. Hibari was well enough after both days and Tsuna was able to leave him. Tsuna did visit him a few times after those two days until the resume of classes.

* * *

Tsuna was called to the reception room after his first class. His teacher for second period immediately gave him a hall pass with an accompanying look of pity. Tsuna walked immediately, reaching the reception room in 5 minutes.

He knocked and waited five minutes for a response, there wasn't so he opened the door slightly. He saw the prefect lying on the couch and was hit with a sense of déjà vu, except this time there was a note on the coffee table instead of tissues. He saw two words written on the note.

'_Thank You'_

Tsuna grinned and pocketed the note. He sat beside Hibari's sleeping form on the couch, grinning like an idiot.

"Hibari-san," He whispered, not noticing that Hibari's awake. Tsuna blushed like a newly ripened tomato but continued, thinking that Hibari was still asleep. "I like you. Did you know?"

After that, Tsuna stood up and was about to go out but a hand on his wrist stopped and pulled him back to couch. He looked back and saw the prefect awake and holding his wrist.

"I know." Hibari said before pulling Tsuna back on the couch and laying his head on the brunette's lap. Tsuna grinned, understanding what Hibari said. Tsuna leaned back to the back of the couch and fell asleep with his hand on Hibari's soft hair. The two new lovers slept for the whole afternoon. Reborn smirking from one of his hideouts, watching him.

Who would have thought that Reborn would play matchmaker?

* * *

**I'm sorry If it wasn't great or if you did not like it. But please leave a review =) Thankyou for reading!**


End file.
